darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Shihoko Kishida
Shihoko Kishida was a Contractor working for the Syndicate. She was tasked with lengthy undercover missions, which includes the assassination of Alma. Appearance Shihoko has long black hair and brown eyes. When she was trying to assassinate Isozaki, her hair was only shoulder length. Personality She views losing one's memories as being akin to death. She genuinely cared for Huang enough to organise for him to not have his memory erased after Isozaki's death.The Black Contractor; Episode 20 Abilities Rupture Internal Organs: Her power only works once per target. It ruptures a victim's internal organs. They are destroyed from the inside out, causing their blood to leak from every orifice. To activate the power, she commonly places her hand on her chest.The Black Contractor; Episode 19 :Obeisance: Her Obeisance is to regain her human sensitivity for a short time. This can put her in a state of psychological shock due to the abrupt swing of emotion. Background Years ago, she was tasked with assassinating Isozaki, Huang's partner when the two were detectives, after learning that he was linked to covering up the murder of one of the Syndicate's operatives. In order to get close to Huang to figure out which of the two was working for Alma's organization, she stole his wallet from him in a shop. When he tried to apprehend her, she snuck the wallet back in to his pocket and was struck by a car and hospitalised. She covered up Huang's apparent mistake over the wallet. Over the following weeks, Huang grew close to her until one night, when Huang was really drunk, she asked him about a photo that he and Isozaki had previously found. She then left him and she subsequently killed Isozaki as Huang was leaving his partner's house. Part in the Story The Black Contractor An operative of the Syndicate even longer than Huang, she is a Contractor tasked with the job of infiltrating Alma's organization to gather intel for an eventual assassination. After three years of preparation, she is joined on the mission by Hei. As she is in charge of indoctrinating the new recruits, she easily makes contact with Hei and explains the plan to him, saying that she will kill Alma while Hei deals with the guards. She tells him that somebody is pulling Alma's strings and explains Alma's ability and how it was used to kill a politician. While waiting to assassinate Alma, she spots a surveillance spectre in the room. Alma notices that she has seen it and asks her if she is a Contractor, prompting Amagiri to take her prisoner. When Huang and Hei rescue her, Huang asks where Alma is and then tells her to stay with him. As they flee the church, she uses her ability to kill a church follower that gets the jump on them. While they drive away from the church, she tells Huang the truth about Isozaki and how he was a spy for Alma's order. Upon arriving at a safe house, Huang says that they will wait an hour for Hei to return from completing the mission and if he has not, then Huang will kill her. He then asks her why he did not have his memory erased. As she is about to answer, she suddenly suffers the effects of her obeisance as her human emotions return without warning. When Huang hands his gun to the newly arrived Hei and tells him to kill them both, Hei tells them to run away together. They eventually agree to do so and go to the harbour. While waiting for Huang to organise a boat for them, she tells Hei that her human emotions should have vanished by now, but yet she is still really happy. When Huang returns, Shihoko runs out in front of a lorry and dies, saving Huang from being targeted by the Syndicate. Appearances References Navigation Category:The Black Contractor Characters Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:Syndicate Members Category:Female Category:Deceased Characters